


Graphics for At The Crossroads

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Series: Fiction Graphics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Art for At The Crossroads by CassondraWinchester





	1. Character Cards & Dividers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At the Crossroads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552227) by [CassondraWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester). 



 'Crossroads' is a fic that Cas has been working on for months. For those of you familiar with our BB Poisk Istiny? She had started crossroads before that! We spent months talking about this story, about the direction she wanted to go, and when she asked me to sign up for the AU Bang to try and claim the art for her story? I was more than happy to! Although she ended up pulling back from the bang, I am proud to still be a part of such an awesome story. Seriously, you guys! Go and read it! 

Pictures go in order as they appear in the story, and at the very bottom will be pictures that aren't in the fic. I had started graphics back in November, but since I am currently in Nursing school, Cas was worried about my time and asked a friend to help out with some art. So, there are dual artists on this fic! All of the art only helps Cas' hard work shine ♥ 

 

 

 

 

 

  



	2. Chapters 1-4

**Chapter One**

 

**Chapter Two**

 

****

 

**Chapter Four**

 

__________________________________________________

 

These pictures are not finished copies and weren't chosen to go into the fic. Maybe one day they will get finished!

 


	3. Chapters 5-8

**Chapter Seven**

****

 

**Chapter Eight**

****

 

 

**_---------------------------------------_**

 

**This was going to be in Chapter Seven, but some other party goers won out in the end!**

 

****


	4. Chapter 9 - 12

**Chapter Nine**

 

**Chapter Ten**

 

**Chapter Eleven**

****

 

**-___________________________________________________-**

 

**This was a piece for Chapter Nine that I created for Dean talking to Crowley, but the other artist had already made a piece for the scene. So, here's my version! Cas talked about how both of the boys had fireplaces with their TVs mounted above them and I thought this was the perfect placement!**

****

 

**Also a piece for Chapter Eleven that the other artist did as well. There was a mention of our boys taking a selfie together after their sleigh ride and I thought this would be a perfect photoop!**

 

 

**Chapter Twelve**

 

****

 

**There was also a desk-sex manip that wasn't used buuuuut was picked up by someone else. Stay tuned :D**


End file.
